The Golden Heart Saga: BOOK ONE
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: The first Book in a Three Book Saga. BOOK ONE: Memory&Vision, A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic crossed-over with Inuyasha and Bleach.


_**DISCLAIMER: **_**What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.")**

**I don't own Bleach, Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha, animes or character references in this fic. I only own the plotline and my . This is a fanfic that was written just for fun and I'm a big fan of the games. The only thing I do on is the plotline and my O.C.'s. **

"**Bleach" is owned by Tite Kubo-Sensei**

"**Kingdom Hearts" is owned by Square Enix**

"**Inuyasha" is owned by Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei**

"**Riku Yuki" is my O.C.**** (Original Character) so she belongs to me. So unless you have a written statement from me that allows you to do so, YOU DON'T have my permission to use her in your fanfic or any types of written literature that I agreed to or haven't been approved by me!**

**"**Riku Yuki"**(©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

**Summary/Synopsis: ****In Ancient times before the creation of Kingdom Hearts, There was The Golden Heart: The most Powerful Key in the entire universe. It has been passed down from one soul to the next through generations of time. Now one girl, has the powerful to stop the evil from destroying the entire world and having everything covered in Darkness. Riku Yuki will take the steps to journey through all the connections that she makes, through friendships and battles. But will her Heart be strong enough to stop the Darkness from destroying everything she loves? Or will she be consumed by the Darkness in her own Heart? With a little help from Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute Soul Reaper and Inuyasha, a Half-Demon, things might work out after all. **

This is my first Fanfic for Kingdom Hearts, so I hope you enjoy it. all comments and criticism are welcome.

And now, I proudly present the First Chapter of Book One of: _**The Golden Heart Saga**_

_**(Book One: Memory and Visions)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: <strong>_

_**The Three Worlds**_

_Kagome Higerashi stared at the sky, as she was walking home from school "__**I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? He told me that he had something important to tell today, when I got home from school." **__She thought as she walked faster down the sidewalk. As she started to turn the corner; she saw the park, that she took Inuyasha for the first time. They had shared a snack there, as she explained to him about park. While he was acting like himself there, sniffing around like a dog, trying to see what was hidden underneath the ground. _

"_**Kagome! Why does it smell funny here?" (sniff!) (sniff!) **_

"_**It smells, like this stuff isn't real!" (sniff!) (sniff!)**_

"_**That's because it isn't real, you idiot!"**_

"_**Hey, what's with the yelling? All I did was ask a question! Do you always have to yell, whenever I ask a question?"**_

"_**The reason I'm yelling, is because, I've been trying to tell you about why the park is here. And when you asked that stupid question, I was just getting to that part about THE GRASS BEING FAKE, BUT AS USUAL, YOU NEVER LET ME FINISH!"**_

"_**Kagome, I'm just curious, OK? You don't have to have your head up your butt for me to listen! Just because your world is different than mine, doesn't mean … … … **_

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?" **_

" _**HAVE MY HEAD UP MY BUTT, FOR YOU TO LISTEN?"**_

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"**_

"_**Uh, I didn't say that, did I? I'm sure, I didn't . . . . your not gonna hit me are . . . . . Please don't get mad me . . . . ."**_

"_**Oh, I'm not mad Inuyasha . . . . . ."**_

_**("Oh No!")**_

"_**SIT BOY!"**_

"_**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"**_

"_**YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"**_

"_**That's what happened that day! . . . . Inuyasha can be such a fool sometimes! . . . . He never seems to listen to me . . . . We may have our differences, but we always make-up in the end." **__Kagome thought, as she took one last look at the park, and started to walk away._

_But something about this day was about to get worse._

_**Deep in the heart of the Soul Society, two Soul Reapers, were having a sparring match . . . . . that didn't seem to go anywhere.**_

_**For a split second, all was quiet and still . . . . the two Soul Reapers, didn't move, for what seemed like an eternity. Then, one used a flash step, and was behind his opponent. As he was about to attack, his opponent blocked his attack. His opponent also used a flash step, and kicked the first opponent in the back. The first attacker went flying, but before he hit the ground, he used a move to stop himself.**_

_**They both looked at each other, both raising their Zanpaku-to's, and using the flash steps to attack. As the Zanpaku-to's clash against each other, as the spirit pressures clashed, they both didn't seem to notice . . . . . A different mixture of spirit pressure and purifying energy coming their way. It seemed small, but then it got bigger and knocked both Soul Reapers off their feet. As they both got up, the first attacker noticed the wave of spirit pressure mixture.**_

"_**What the hell was that? I've never noticed this kind of spirit pressure before! It's almost at the rank of a captain's level . . . . Maybe even beyond a captain's level!" The red haired Soul Reaper thought, as he got hit by another wave of the strange mixture of spirit pressure.**_

"_**Well, Renji . . . . If I was a Klutz like that, I think my captain would kill me on the spot!" his opponent said sarcastically.**_

"_**Well, if I had a brother like yours, I would become sarcastic and hot headed too!" Renji Abarai said, as he tried to get up, but as knocked down by his opponent.**_

_**(Who was obviously pissed off!)**_

_**That was the last straw for Renji.**_

"_**What the hell was that all about Rukia? Just because I made one remark about you being hot headed . . . ."**_

"_**Will you shut up and concentrate on what the hell that spirit pressure is for, that knocked me down before?" Rukia Kuchiki yelled at him, and gave him an angry look. **_

"_**Note to self: Do Not Make Rukia Mad!, She Will Kill You!" Renji thought.**_

"_**Look it's not mine, OK? I have no idea where it's coming from, but it's not coming from any of the squads I know. Soooo, get off my back!" Renji said in an annoying tone.**_

"_**If it's not yours, and not any of the squads, then where the hell is it coming from . . . . " Rukia never got a chance to finish, because a blast of the spirit pressure mixture was heading their way.**_

"_**Rukia, get down!" Renji yelled, as he pushed her to the ground. As he held his Zanpaku-to, in an attack position, a gigantic flash appeared. **_

_**For a split second, all you could see was white.**_

"_**Rukia!" Renji screamed, as he braced himself.**_

_**Rukia closed her eyes in fear.**_

_**As the flash disappeared, Rukia opened her eyes, slowly. She looked around, but something was missing.**_

"_**Renji? . . . Renji where are you?" She called out.**_

_**No answer.**_

_**Then she realized, what had happened.**_

_**The flash had disappeared, but it also had did something else.**_

_**It had taken Renji Abarai with it.**_

"_**Renji's . . . . gone?" . . . . Rukia thought.**_

"_**!" Rukia screamed with all her might.**_

_As Rukia screamed, she didn't seem to notice the black portal behind her. It was made from material as the same spirit pressure from before, but this was more powerful and filled with pure dark energy. Then a couple of figure's started to come out of the portal. These figure's were dressed in black coats and wearing black hoods._

_They were members that were part of a group called __Organization XIII__ The Group had thirteen members, each with one thing in mind: to change the world. But in the end, they were all destroyed, one by one. But somehow, they all had been revived, but no knows how they were brought back into the world._

_The figure's looked down as Rukia Kuchiki, who was crying and was also confused about why she was crying on the outside and the inside of her heart. What she didn't know that being all confusion and sadness, was all part of the plan that __Organization XIII __had In store for her._

_But they needed her to do one more thing, before they were done with her and disposed of her usefulness to them. _

"_Well, well. It looks we did well, with getting rid of that Soul Reaper, hehehehe!" said the red haired member, who almost looked identical to Renji. _

"_So which world did you send him to? I hope you sent him someplace good." One of the sandy-blonde haired members said who was very excited at the moment._

"_Where did I send him?" . . . . The red haired thought for a moment, and answered. _

"_I just don't know! . . . . Maybe I sent him to that place where Organization XIII is?" . . . . he said, while pacing back and forth._

_Then thinking again, he said, "Or maybe, I sent him to our world?" . . . . pacing some more, and enjoying the look on the sandy hair's face, he continued,_

"_Hmmm . . . . Or maybe . . . ."_

"_Stop fooling around, Axel!" sandy haired said getting annoyed. "This is no time to be fooling around, and making wisecrack jokes!" He pointed to Axel. "You just better prey to god, that you did your job right!"_

"_Me?" Axel said, sounding and looking innocent. "Are you talking about yourself, when you say that? . . . . Coming from the person who didn't do __his__ job right, and got himself killed for it? . . . . .Am I getting close, Demyx?" he said teasingly._

"_Why you . . . ." Demyx said, showing Axel his fist._

"_Stop it you two! . . . . This is no time for arguing!" A dark voice told them, coming from a member with Silver-Blue hair and a dark look in his eyes._

_Both Axel and Demyx stopped their fighting._

"_Do you both remember what to do now, in the next steps in the plan that we had discussed?" He asked them._

"_I sure do, Saix!" Demyx said, excitedly. He started to explain the plan. "We find the person with the Soul that has **The Golden Heart,** (The Golden Heart, is one person with The Purest of Hearts, The Most Strongest of Spiritual Pressure, and The Most Powerful of Purifying Spiritual Energy.) _

"_We take that person, and use our powers to force out The Golden Heart from their Soul" . . . . Axel said showing them with his hands, on how he would take out The Golden Heart from the Soul. _

"_Then we use The Golden Heart, to destroy those Idiotic Soul Reapers" . . . . . Demyx said, getting even more excited and pretending to kill an imaginary Soul Reaper, his way. _

"_You forgot that before we kill any Soul Reapers, that we have to destroy the body and soul that hosts The Golden Heart, so no Heartless gets it." Axel Reminded Demyx. _

"_Oh yeah, I forgot!" Demyx said, feeling embarrassed about forgetting the plan. "We get The Golden Heart, . . . . get rid of the body and soul . . . . then destroy the Soul Reapers" . . . . . He said getting even more excited. _

"_Leaving one alive" . . . . . Axel said, grinning._

"_Why is that?" Demyx asked curiously._

"_The person whose soul hosts The Golden Heart, will only be able to activate it and use its power, if that person loves and protects someone close to them." Axel explained to the confused, dim-whited Demyx. _

"_And that person has to be. . . . ." Axel started to say, but Saix cut him off. _

**"**_**A Soul Reaper!"** Saix said, ignoring Axel''s glare. _

"_So we find the Soul Reaper the hosts cares about, take them, so they forced to use the Golden Heart, and once we have it . . . . ." Demyx said blurted out excitedly._

"_We will destroy **The Soul Society** . . . . ." Axel said, his grin getting even bigger._

"_And use this to our advantage, and change the world!" Saix concluded._

"_So is this good or what!" "This will be so damn easy!" Demyx said, pumping his fist in the air._

"_Don't get excited yet!" . . . . "There's still one more . . . . . key ingredient we need." Axel said, taking in the face that Demyx gave, when he realized that they still have more to do. _

"_What else do we need?" Demyx whined._

"_The most important item of all . . . . ." Axel said pausing for a moment, then continued. _

_**"****The Shikon No Tama** . . . . ._

_otherwise known as . . . . ._

_**The Sacred Jewel!"** Axel said excitedly._

"_But I thought it was destroyed." Demyx said confusingly. Axel grinned at Demyx evilly._

"_It was, you idiotic dim-whit." Axel said enjoying Demyx's angry face. _

"_But now . . . . ._

_it's almost whole . . . ._

_only one more piece reminds, and once it's complete . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_We will take it, **hehehehehe."** Axel said in an evil voice._

"_Just remember, no mistakes!" Saix warned. _

_He turned to go back into the portal. "Let's get going now!"_

" _Right!" Axel and Demyx both said as they started to follow Saix._

_But, Axel stopped for one second, and looked at the sky._

"_**If the person with The Golden Heart is a male, I wouldn't care about killin'g them." **__He thought._

_But then he started worrying in his mind._

"_**But what if the person with The Golden Heart is a female . . . .**_

_**maybe, . . . .**_

_**just maybe . . . .**_

_**She is the host The Golden Heart, . . . . **__**Her!" **_

_Another thought came into his mind._

"_**Stop it! **_

_**it can't be **__**her**__**, after what happened last time!**_

_**I already lost **__**her**__** once . . . .**_

_**If I have to lose **__**her **__**again . . . .**_

_**I'll . . . ." **__He choked back on the thought.__** "I'll . . . ." **_

_He stopped at the thought, and said this vow to himself._

"_**Lexi, . . . ." **__He thought. __**"I swear, when I find you . . . . I will **__**never **__**let you go and I'll **__**never**__** lose you again!" **_

_He saw her face in the sky, and vowed this to himself. _

"_**I will find you. . . . .**_

_**. . . . Sister!" **_

_He prayed silently, in his mind._

"_**Please, be safe." **__He prayed to her spirit, if it would reach her._

"_**Just give me some time to find the sacred jewel, and I will use its power, to keep you safe forever!**_

_**Just stay safe until this is done and I will swear, no matter what happens . . . .**_

_**I will find you!" **_

" _**. . . .I WILL FIND YOU!"**_

_After that vow, he followed the other members into the portal._

"_**I . . .**_

_**Will . . .**_

_**Find . . .**_

_**You . . .**_

_**Lexi . . .**_

_**Silently , these words came into the sleeping girl's mind. She didn't remember where she had heard those words before . . .**_

_**But, she heard them every night . . .**_

_**In her dreams.**_

_**A voice tells her that he will find her and let her go again! She keeps following the voice, farther and farther into dream world.**_

_**She calls out to the voice. **_

_"Who are you? . . . . Please tell me! . . . . Tell me who I am!"_ _**As she reaches out to figure, whose voice she keeps following. **_

_**Then she gets the feeling of slipping, as she starts to fall down a deep pit. **_

_**Her heart, pounding the whole time as she continues to fall . . . .**_

_**Down into the pit, down into the black darkness.**_

_**She screams: ****" **Help me!"_ _**As she starts to close her eyes, thinking this is the end, a voice yelling: "I'm coming!" **_

_**Then, a hand reaches out to her, the voice yelling again: "I got you!" **_

_**Grabbing her small hand and catches her from falling down to her death..**_

_**Then a voice whispers in her ear:**_

"_**I got you! . . . You're safe now." . . .**_

"_**Don't be afraid . . . I will never let you go!" . . . **_

"_**Hold tightly, now . . . . Everything's gonna be fine." . . . .**_

"_**I promise you this Lexi " . . . . **_

"_**I . . .Will . . . Never . . . Leave . . . You . . . Lexi . . ."**_

_**She hears the click of a boot, that just touched the ground. **_

_**That sound told her that she is safe . . .**_

_**For now. **_

_**As her heart starts to calm down, she realizes she's being carried . . . . By the figure she was trying to catch.**_

"Who . . . are . . .you?" _**She asked slowly, realizing that she gonna pass out anytime soon. But she wanted him to answer, . . .**_

_**before she did.**_

"_**Your weak right now. You need to rest." The voice said soothingly. "Everything will be explained soon." **_

_"Please. . . tell . . . me . . ."_ _**The pillow underneath her head, told her the figure had put her on some kind of bed.**_

"_**Sleep, now." The voice said as it started to fade away.**_

_**She tried to get up to follow him, but her body . . . just wouldn't move.**_

_**She felt a hand on her forehead. **_

_**It felt cool and comforting. **_

"_**Shhhhh . . .you have a fever right now. Try and get some sleep." The voice told her, as her eyes started to get heavy. No matter how she tried, her eyes closed on their own . . . **_

_**not before getting a glimpse of red hair, red like a flame.**_

_"My savior. . . has. . . red. . . hair. . . "_ _**She thought, as she kept hearing his voice, fading away from her mind. Then Riku Yuki woke up, her purple and silver hair damp with sweat. Her heart pounded having to dream that dream every night.**_

_"I'll worry about it later tomorrow after school." **She thought, as she fell back to sleep.**_

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed the first Chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it even though it took me almost a year to write it.<p>

It's a really long chapter, and it doesn't make much sense… but that means you'll have to keep reading to find how the rest of the story goes.

Chapter Two will be coming soon…as soon as I can work out the little details in my head. And don't be afraid to review and comment. 

_~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~_

**~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


End file.
